Caspian de Appeso
Known Information If you ask him directly, Caspian will spin you myriad tales of his origin: anything from being a circus performer, a humble fisherman's son gone astray, to being a clairvoyant fortuneteller, and in one remarkable case, asserting confidently that he is the true heir to Dacian royalty. Any of these actually being true is unlikely; but the story is in the telling, no? That's his philosophy. What is known is this: once upon a time, Caspian and Forteza were small time petty criminals trying to strike it big and make a name for themselves; Forteza as their brains, Caspian as their charming face. The two of them never managed to get much success and Caspian died on a botched job, his body tossed overboard into the sea. He Returned with little memory left. He has slowly begun picking up the pieces of what he remembers from his past life with his sister, Forteza, but one notable change is that he has no recollection of having any magical aptitude to speak of, despite waking up on the shore of Port Frey with a spellbook and the ability to cast through his sword. He is trying to take to the Returned lifestyle with as much grace as anyone can muster: joining up with his countrymen and still running jobs with his sister throughout Port Frey. It seems like he's trying to do something better with his life this time around-- but there are so many questions left unanswered: what is his true history? How did he come by these new magical powers? What product does he use to keep his hair so shiny? Like I said before: the story is in the telling. Status None to speak of. He does, however, wear a Joker card on his lapel. It is not a recognized Coleish suit. Allies * Forteza the Hermit - Adoptive Sister * An'driel Vityre - Friend, one of the first new people he met as a Returned * Quinn Artelius - AKA "Tent Pole", Friend Enemies * None... yet. * Though there's probably some broken hearts and spurned ex-lovers back in Cole somewhere. He certainly got around. Rumors * Is that his real accent? No one knows. Quotes * "Who are you, again?" * "We wear the Jokers because we are a house unto ourselves. No suit, no high title-- and we are the only two in the deck." Character Inspirations * Aesthetically: Will Turner from Pirates of the Carribean, ''but with more fuccboi energy. * '''Vocally:' Gambit from X-Men, ''Benoit Blanc from ''Knives Out * Conceptually: No specific inspirations, aside from wanting to play a fun and outgoing character who would happily engage in witty repartee. The idea was to create someone who was a total nobody, like a charming but ultimately flat NPC from a video game, and then give them depth and grow them into a somebody. There was definitely a little part of his (and his sister's) concept inspired by Jesse and James from Pokemon. * His last name was taken from the Italian name for "the Hanged Man" tarot card. Soundtrack House of the Rising Sun (Cover) - Geordie